Anecdotes
by KamikazeUdon
Summary: A story detailing how a possible Sasuhina relationship might go, with the plot that brings together...an arranged marriage! SasukexHinata, hints of NaruSaku, KibaIno. May get lemony later. And...
1. Chapter 1

This is a Sasuke x Hinata fic, with the much used "arranged marriage" plot device. It is my spin on the Sasuhina relationship, derived from reading much Sasuhina fiction. My style of writing is very unemotional, so my apologies if it seems stiff and boring at times. It doesn't progress fast, so it'll be a while before you see real emotional, angsty interaction. It will be short. I believe in fluff with plot, so fluff comes sparingly. :D

There are Japanese terms used in this story, and I try to keep away from fangirl Japanese as much as possible. Chapters will be short and written much like seperate events. Thank you, if you live to read beyond this analysis of flaws. Please enjoy, and don't flame. I use flames to boil udon! (jkjk)**Constructive **critiscm is what I'd like.

Enjoy...from kamikaze udon.

Note to readers that read this on 6/18/06: I fixed a few typos, and re-loaded this. Thanks.

* * *

Prologue 

Married in the winter. Uchiha Sasuke and Hyūga Hinata. Out of duty to their respective clans. Uchiha needs a consort to continue their bloodline. Hyūga needs to get rid of their weakling. This marriage fulfills both ambitions.

Black clad is he, in luxurious silk, hand-embroidered with red-and-white Uchiha fans.

She is clad in an uchikake(1) of imperial purple silk, golden Hyūga flames stitched neatly all over the expanse of cloth. Her shiro-maku(2) peeks out, snow-white under the intense violet of the uchikake. Gilded hairpins hold her elaborate knots of hair in place.

The wedding is a private, simple affair. Only family is present, or in this case, the Hyūga Bunke(3) and Sōke(4). They consume three cups of sake(5) according to tradition, and then Hiashi dismisses them.

Uchiha Sasuke and Hyūga Hinata are already married under Konoha law, but their marriage is the union of two prestigious clans, and thus they cling to tradition.

* * *

The Uchiha manor is an austere, traditional home. Reminiscent of Ginkaku-ji(6) in its stark splendor, Uchiha Sasuke has not lived there for many years. It has been renovated and cleaned for moving in because a small apartment is no longer appropriate. 

Hinata sets her few boxes of clothing down in the room that she and Sasuke will share. She notices that there is one large bed and a futon. Four legs, a headboard, and slats for a futon make up the minimalist lines of the bed. Light emanates from a substantial lamp that resembles, if anything, a ball of light framed by a few pieces of curved wood. A chest will hold folded clothes and a few belongings. Simplicity reigns supreme.

Their first night is spent in terse, indifferent silence. Sleeping on opposite sides of the bed, they do not take advantage of the warmth the other provides. Hinata muffles her tears into the pillow; Sasuke listens to her quiet sobs, indifferent.

Already, they realize that their marriage is not like others.

Hinata wakes up the next day to an empty bed, and an emptier house. Disraught until she finds his note on the chabudai(7). Embarassment makes her flush, but luckily, no one sees her full-on blush.

* * *

1) uchikake: the wedding kimono. It is the outer kimono worn over the shiro-maku. 

2) shiro-maku: the white underkimono, symbolizes the purity of the bride.

3) Bunke: branch family.

4) Sōke: main family.

5) sake: an alcoholic drink made from fermented rice.

6) Ginkaku-ji- a temple built for the Shogun as a place of rest and relaxation. Built in 1474, it is located in Kyoto, Japan. It's a good example of Japanese architecture's best characteristics.

7) chabudai: a low table, used for eating and sitting at.

And there we have it, prologue and chapter 1. It's supposed to pique your interest, readers!

The Sasuhina interaction is a bit sad, but more fluffy things come soon. Please leave a review, as reviews are the only way that I know people have read and enjoyed my fic. Domo arigato gozaimasu.


	2. Chapter 2

And we have Chapter 2! Read and review, please! I know it's short, but I can't write long chapters very well. Next chapter(s) will be longer.

* * *

Chapter 2 

They spar—huffing and panting—in a training ground under bare trees that are ready to bud. Hail bears down on them and freezes their skin, soaking their clothes. Byakugan and Sharingan activate and Sasuke leaps forward, only to be intercepted. A kunai is pressed to his neck and Sasuke finds himself being glared at by the distinctive white eyes of Hyūga Neji.

"Don't ever make Hinata-sama cry, Sasuke. Treat her with respect."

Neji releases Sasuke and walks off into the dripping trees toward the Hyūga compound.

Sasuke stands there for a moment, figure outlined by the pouring rain. Then he is gone, walking back to his home.

* * *

He sneezes once and decides not to try to move. The spar with Neji has given Sasuke a sore body, tension only loosened slightly by his bath. 

Hinata comes out with a jar of salve to spread on his bruises and wounds. A bath has already done some good and all that is left is to make sure they do not fester and invite infection in. She always offers to apply her salves to his injuries, but he usually waves her away and applies them himself. She spreads the soothing cream, gently.

"H-how was your spar with Neji n-nii-san(1), Sasuke?"

"Fine."

He flinches when she touches a particularly tender bruise.

"Daijōbu desu ka(2)…Sasuke?"

"Daijōbu."

He notices that she hesitates when she says his name. She continues to rub the salve into the black-and-blue bruises and sore muscles through his silence. He watches her pale, slender fingers move delicately over the bruises, fingernails a healthy pink and trimmed neatly into crescent moons. Out of curiosity, he picks her hand up into his larger one and traces it with a callused finger. It is unmarred and soft, probably from using non-contact Jyūken(3). They feel warm to him, her healer's hands. Their proximity surprises Hinata, but she stays still to see what he does.

Normally, they keep their space, like two strangers. They don't touch each other intentionally without consent. But maybe, they just want the warmth of human contact.

She observes his hand. The fingers are long, lean and slightly tanned. Nails neatly trimmed, scars crisscross the palms and knuckles. She takes in a breath of air mutely and inhales his pine, clean scent.

Sasuke stalks off to their bedroom to change. Hinata sits in silence, covering her mouth with her hands.

* * *

1: nii-san: older brother, used in reference to Neji, who is like Hinata's older brother, being her cousin. 

2: Daijōbu desu ka: used to ask if someone is alright.

3: Jyūken: literally, 'gentle fist.' It is the Hyūga style of fighting, characterized by soft strikes that utilize chakra, rather than brute strength to cause damage. Neji is a specialist in this. Compare to Gai and Lee's interesting taijutsu. YOSH!

* * *

A bit more interaction between Sasuke and Hinata. If you can tell, this chapter is set around the same time period, about two weeks later. Read and review, if you want speedy updates. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The village folk glare at him as he passes by and speak among them, pointing and whispering as they congregate in shops and sometimes in crowds on the street. Often they call him the traitor or the Uchiha.

Sasuke does not understand their reason for gossip. It is raining again and he scowls under the umbrella that he shares with Hinata. The Rookie Nine(1)celebrate the New Year with friends and this year is no different. Reluctant to spend an evening with the rest of them, he goes at his former teammates' insistence. After all,ninja live a life filled with danger and they are lucky to see another year. He grunts and stares ahead through the throngs of celebrating people and the rain.

Hinata peers at him with a question in her milky-grey eyes and looks down when he glares at her.

They are at the doorway of the teahouse and an elegantly-attired attendant takes them to the room where their friends wait. Hinata and Sasuke leave their geta at the door. Sliding open the shoji (2), she nearly trips over the hem of her yukata (3) but Sasuke catches her arm in time and leads her in. Hopefully, they look like a happily married couple to their friends.

"Konbanwa!" Simultaneously.(4)

The Rookie Nine are immersed in conversation and games. Shikamaru and Shino play shōgi (5) in a quiet corner as Lee, Kiba and Naruto play a drinking game. Even Neji and Chōji participate, the latter crunching on as he occasionally joins the drinking and gets tipsy. Sasuke has a few cups, but is still sober.

The kunoichi (6) chatter on. Everyone of them congratulates Hinata on being married; she is the last of their year to. They discuss how married life is and giggle incessantly. Hinata is quiet, apart from the occasional laugh and quip; she blushes when her friends question her about Sasuke and how he treats her.

Soon, food arrives in steaming platters and bowls. Everyone digs in, and chaos resumes. More alcohol is served; trays of sake and shōchu (7) are brought in by attendants.

Their antics are amusing, and only Sasuke and Hinata are still somewhat normal, Hinata quiet and politely keeping a straight face, Sasuke stoically keeping his composure. Then their attendant comes with the bill. Lee, Kiba and Naruto start fighting over the bill, but surprisingly, Neji forks over his money, and sighs. The three fighting men look up, and resume fighting.

Lee attempts Suiken (8),only to have his lights punched out by Tenten, who thanks Neji warmly. Kiba leans heavily on Ino and Sakura has Naruto draped over her shoulder. Neji is still sober for the most part, and he walks out alone. Chōji and Shikamaru poof back to their respective homes.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata take their leave quietly, Hinata thanking her friends for a pleasant evening. 

It has stopped raining, and they walk home under a clear sky, the full moon shining cold. Sasuke is silent for some of the way.

"Kami-sama…Naruto, Lee and Kiba will all have hangovers by morning," Sasuke mutters to himself. (9)

Hinata shivers beside him, visibly cold in her yukata. She sneezes once, and Sasuke sighs.

"Are you cold, Hinata?"

She squeaks out a reply, her face red from cold.

"H-hai." (10)

"We're almost home. You'll survive."

Hinata blinks, as if to reply.

"Hai."

The key turns in the door and Hinata steps into the chilled house. She lights the lamps, and Sasuke builds a fire in the irori.(11) It is warm, the atmosphere pleasant and soporific, but they refuse to sleep. They spend the rest of the night playing Go (12) to keep Sasuke occupied.

Black and white stones cover the go-ban (13) at the end of the night, and cups of old tea sit cold without their owners. An abandoned game greets the New Year.

* * *

Argh...the dinner scene sucked so bad...please forgive me. This is a bit rushed. Heh. And sorry for all the Japanese terms...I just want it to sound AUTHENTIC! .sobs in dark corner. This is not really AU, as it is set in the future timeframe but in the same place, I just made Konoha sound a lot more traditional. Don't worry, it's just that the Uchihas and Hyugas are very traditional in my mind, so their kids hae to live that way too. And sorry for all my sorry excuses. GOMEN NASAI!

1) Rookie Nine: term for Hinata and Sasuke's classmates. Nine of them graduated that year.

2) Shoji: sliding screen door, made of rice paper. Not to be confused with Shika's favorite game of sho**g**i.

3) Yukata: a thin kimono, more informal than a kimono.

4) Konbanwa: good evening.

5) Shogi: Japanese checkers. (I think...)

6) Kunoichi: female ninja.

7) Shochu: extremely strong rice liquor, has been distilled.

8) Suiken: literally, 'Drunken Fist.' A fighting style characterized by ROCK LEE! YOSH!

9) Kami-sama: god.

10) Hai: yes.

11) irori: a traditional type of sunken hearth, found a lot in Japanese homes.

12) Go: Japanese version of chess. Way more complicated than shogi.

13) go-ban: the playing board for Go.


	4. Chapter 4

And we have Chapter 4...thank you for bearing with me. I have no idea on how to get reviews up...I wish that more people would review. Please review...it seems that this story does not generate enough interest to be reviewed. I aim to please, so enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 4 

He watches her from a perch in the trees; she spars with her old genin cell. Engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino silently observing. She delivers a hard strike to his torso, and Kiba falls back. At that point, he concedes, and he pats her back and ruffles her blue-black locks of hair in a gesture borne from many years of friendship.

There is an easy familiarity that is evident, and it makes Sasuke feel. It makes his face hot. He dismisses it, but he forces himself to watch them from his perch in the blossoming trees. Shino glances his way once, prompting Sasuke to return home.

There are no feelings between them, yet he still feels something.

Hinata emerges from her bath in a cloud of steam, dressed in nemaki(1). Sasuke is already sleeping.

She watches him slumber in the soft moonlight filtering through the window. Her occasional insomnia has chosen to strike tonight, and she resigns herself to a sleepless night.She ponders the newness of her marriage and the lack of emotion.'We live like two strangers under one roof,' she thinks.

He is relaxed in sleep, and she strokes his face with a soft finger. His wistful expression is like a child's, exuding vulnerability. Something stirs in Hinata; she knows not what.

She expects that his flesh will be as cold as he is, but she is surprised at the sensation of warmth. Timidly, she ruffles his blue-black spikes of hair and fingers the long bangs. Her finger describes the planes of his face, tracing circles on his cheek. What Hinata does not realize is that he is awake, merely watching what she does.

Suddenly, he grabs her hand and pulls her to him, whispering in her ear. His face is in the space between her neck and shoulder, stray strands of bluish-black hair tickling his cheek. She can feel his heart beating, quiet and steady against her back.

"Are you only happy with them?"

He says this in a dark whisper. She does not know how to reply, but she replies anyway. She speaks softly in a low voice.

"I-iie." (2)

"Is being married to me a hardship, Hinata?"

"Iie…I-I did not expect to marry you. But it is fate, I suppose."

Sasuke buries his nose in her neck and tightens his grip around her thin frame, possessively. He feels her stiffen at the contact. The subtle scent of green tea fills his nose.

She feels very warm in his grip, and she thinks there might be finger-shaped bruises in the morning.

"Do you feel happy when you're with me?"

"Hai… Do you feel happy when you are with me, Sasuke?"

"You could say that."

They lie silent, digesting each other's words in the dark.

The bright Konoha morning greets them. Their conversation the night before is not forgotten, but shoved to the back of their minds. An ordinary day like any other. Sasuke returns from his ANBU duties late at night and Hinata returns even later from the hospital. There are days like these, when their silence is an indifferent silence, borne from exhaustion.

* * *

1) nemaki: sleeping kimono.

2) iie: no.

I'm sorry it's not longer. I just like short chapters, and my writing style does not lend itself to lengthy sagas. As I may have said before, this story is written with the harried people in mind. It is geared toward those who must spend time on and off the PC. So, they are intended to be read and enjoyed quickly, before being kicked off the comp by evil parents or bosses. As for the many Japanese terms...consider it an educational experience for the Japanophiles of this world.

And again...GOMEN NASAI FOR THE SHORTNESS!

PLEASE CLICK THAT BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasuke waits for her, sitting at the chabudai. The shoji slides open, revealing Hinata with a tray of tea and their breakfast. Kneeling on zabuton(1) at the low table, they eat in silence. The egg-tossed rice and bancha(2) are warm, and Sasuke eats and drinks slowly, taking his time.

Hinata notices and she draws in a quiet, deep breath, preparing to speak.

"S-sasuke...when will you return from your mission?"

She stumbles on the first sound of his name.

He sets down his half-emptied cup.

"In three months, perhaps. It has no time limit."

He picks up his bowl again and prepares to finish what is left. She fidgets with her bowl and drops her chopsticks. That movement catches his eyes and he sighs, setting his bowl down.

"What is the matter?"

Hinata is taken aback by his tone and replies hesitantly.

"N-nothing."

They say no more and let silence reign. Sasuke leaves the next day in ANBU black, leaving stealthily at nightfall. Hinata only realizes that when she finds the small note on the kotatsu (3)in their room. Penned in his neat hand, the kana (4)conveyhismessage concisely.

_Gone on my mission. Don't know when I'll be back. _

_Sasuke. _

"Odajini."(5)

She says this in a whisper, more to herself.

Some relief washes over her at Sasuke's absence, once the words sink in.

Her days fall into a regular pattern of work and home. She cleans a bit after her medic-nin duties at the hospital. Otherwise, she stitches the kakebuton(6) for their bed. It is a Hokusai wave pattern in dark blue, made of cotton and stuffed with silk to be lightweight and warm. The seams are small and fine, and she hopes that Sasuke will like it. Spring is over when she finishes the new blanket, and she puts it away.

There is no message from Sasuke, and she begins to worry just a little.

She still thinks of Naruto sometimes, of his golden smile and sunny presence, even though he's married.

A hint of guilt colors these feelings.

The summer passes in a whirlwind of work, diplomatic missions to aid other villages, and the Tanabata(7) festival, integral to Konoha's thriving tourist economy. Shinobi and visitors from many places come to celebrate the festival of love in Konoha.

It turns to fall,andthe days get colder.

Hinata counts the time that Sasuke has left on his S-rank mission, in her worry for Sasuke's well-being. More guilt, from her relief at his absence. She feels unfaithful, for still thinking of Naruto.

The kakebuton is brought out to warm the forlorn futon.

She can not help but miss Sasuke just a bit, despite his coldness. She knows he is capable of occasional kindness, in his own way. He's made her smile, a few times.

Sasuke returns to a spatial house, though just a bit warmer. It has changed to him, although he can not perceive what has changed. Then he remembers there is someone to meet him at the door.

Hinata greets him mellifluously, but with warmth.

"Tadaima." (8)

"O-okaeri nasai, Sasuke." (9)

He can not fathom why she bothers to greet him when he has not done anything at all for her in their short marriage. But somehow, it feels pleasant for him to have someone waiting for him. It reminds him that he is not alone.

He stalks off to the bath, where he will wash off the grime from his mission. She walks three paces behind him, fresh clothes for him to change into in her hands. Inside, she sets them down and grabs a sponge and some ointment. Sasuke waves her away and watches her retreating back.

Later, she bandages his wounds, silently. And he soliloquizes.

"I couldn't kill Itachi. Not my nii-san. The ANBU took care of him."

He pauses, pondering his weakness for a brother he once idolized, worshipped, loved.

"But I am still here, alive."

Hinata listens.

She is glad for once he has decided to confide in her; it makes her feel slightly higher in his estimation.

* * *

1) zabuton: cushions used for sitting on. 

2) bancha: a kind of tea.

3) kotatsu: a low table, underneath it is a heater.

4) kana: word.

5) odajini: take care? (i think so.)

6) kakebuton: a winter blanket.

7) Tanabata: a love festival based on the story of the Weaving Maid and Cowherd. Go look on wikipedia for more info.

8) tadaima: "I'm home."

9) okaeri nasai: "Welcome home."

I really hope I kept Sasuke in character. One of my greatest fears is writing him into a sentimental bodice-ripper. But I think that deep inside, Sasuke still loves his Ita-nii-chan. I hope it wasn't too fluffy. And yes, I think Sasuke looks like a walking prettyboy's corpse. And sorry for teh rushed-ness and bad definitions. GOMEN NASAI!


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter was not written in honor of Sasuke's birthday...I just remembered that it was past July 23. So, happy belated birhtday, Sasu-chan...you have Hinata to enjoy it with. And let's just pretend Sasu-chan comes back really late from his mission...and nothing has happened in teh past year to warrant much.

Sasuke is a bit out of character...do you think that he would honestly be nice enough to take Hinata to wherever she wants? Tch. Read, review and ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6 

They spend six months without really knowing each other, both too engrossed in work. Long hours.

Hiashi summons them to see if it is time to demand a grandchild.

Hinata and Sasuke sit in front of Hyūga Hiashi, kneeling on zabuton embroidered with the kanji(1) for "Hyūga." Hinata quivers with fear, slicing her finger, smearing blood on the heavy scroll. She relinquishes her claim to Hyūga clan with her blood. To Sasuke, it is ironic to sever her tie to the Hyūga with the tie that ties most tightly, blood.

They wrap up the finalization of Hinata's assimilation into the Uchiha.

There is tension in the air, and they are anxious to go. He dismisses them after a long silence.

Schedules have been cleared for this meeting, and they have the rest of the day to themselves. It is a rare day when Hinata is free from medic-nin duties and Sasuke not at ANBU. He watches her tremble by his side as they walk out of the Hyūga compound and sighs.

He plans to spend time with her, to take her mind off the day's events. It's her birthday, anyway.

He doesn't really know his wife well enough as it is.

"Hinata…I'll take you somewhere, if you like."

She is somewhat surprised at his request, made in an irritated tone. Sasuke usually does not care if they spend time together or not, but she will give it a try.

"O-okay, Sasuke. Where are we going?"

"Do you want to go anywhere specific?"

He says this with a impassive expression. He watches her fidget with her forefingers and is struck by how timid she is.'Too shy,' he says mentally.

"A-a-anō…how about a play?"

"Okay."

Sasuke and Hinata sit through several hours of Noh(2) drama in the dark theater. It is balmy in the playhouse, but not uncomfortably so. The actors move in their masks, biwa(3)in the background. Escapism permeates the atmosphere and draws them into a world detached from reality.

Sasuke does not care much for the play, but sitting next to Hinata brings warmth to mind. She is oblivious to his slip, sitting next to him, engrossed in the storyline.

* * *

The play has taken most of their time and they are glad to be home. Watching her remove her geta from her tabi-covered feet, he notices her paper-pale, slender neck, as revealed by the low back of her kimono. It is the first time he has noticed such things about his consort, usually hidden beneath heavy collars and baggy vests and training clothes. 

She is the embodiment of a traditional lady, good at being seen and not heard. Modest and shy. The kimono she dons is different from her wedding kimono, less formal and austere. This one is stitched with cranes in white and black thread on midnight blue silk. A sandalwood kushi (4), round and fragrant, sits in her hair. It is carved with a crane pattern, against maple leaves.

Sasuke wonders if the crane is a symbol of Hyūga bunke.

Hinata sets chawan(5) down softly, the delicate ceramic clinking. Steam rises from the sencha(6) in the small bowls and fills the air.

She kneels down onto the zabuton almost inconspicuously and sits quietly before she speaks. She does not look at him, instead opting to stare at her cup and fidget. Their conversations are too polite. Almost like two strangers talking out of courtesy.

"A-arigatō, Sasuke. I hope the play did not bore you."

"No, not at all."

"Sasuke…could we do this another t-time?"

"Maybe. It is…good…that you enjoyed the play."

They drink their tea in silence under the soft light of the lamp. Soon, Hinata breaks the silence.

"Oyasumi nasai(7), Sasuke."

"Oyasumi…Hinata."

The bed seems less cold that night.

* * *

1) kanji: Chinese characters, adapted for use in writing Japanese. 

2) Noh: Japanese acting form, for upper class patrons.

3) biwa: a kind of Japanese instrument, adapted from the Chinese.

4) kushi: ornamental comb

5) chawan: tea bowl

6) sencha: type of tea

7) oyasumi nasai: good night.

I just finished reading Rape of Naking by Iris Chang, so forgive me if I sound like a Sino-supremist, because...I have CANTO pride! Not a Asian pride fanatic...but I've got to let out my hyperness somewhere. I edit my chapters like the PRC edits its propaganda...jkjk.

Very rushed, may not even be like my usual writing style.

9.11.06: edited the 'birthday,' changed it to Hinata's. so, it's even more ooc. .


	7. Chapter 7

Neehow. um...this is one of those "plot advancement chapters" where it's neccessary, but actually sorta boring in my opinion. nurse hinata appears in this chapter though...and vulnerable patient sasuke too:).

To boredazn, since i don't know your email, and you don't seem to have an acct here...

why does the japanese irritate you?

d00d ppl, get over the azn pride thing...and Sasuke's ooc-ness.

why did i get so few reviews (_T.T_)...well, review for this chapter, please. sighs (#-.-) i don't usually update until i'm satistfied w/reviews...or if i haven't finished editing.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Hinata slides open the shoji, and peeks outside. Slowly, a water drop falls from the eaves, magnifying a leaf outside.

The rain doesn't seem to stop. She walks back inside, quietly. Sasuke sits on the polished floor of the dōjō(1), examining his weaponry.

As he works on his weapons, the memories of his return trickle back silently. He remembers the shadowed faces of the villagefolk and the Godaime's (2)horrified surprise when Orochimaru's head rolled out of his pack. He remembers Hinata's expression and resigned acceptance of her fate when she signed it away with her blood at her betrothal. He wonders if she gave up on Naruto.

All this goes through his head while he repairs and rewraps the handles on his kunai.

Hinata remembers Sasuke's return too. But she remembers more of the whispers among the Hyūga council to marry her off in ō-miai(3) to Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura's tears and resignation figure in her memory too, as well as Neji nii-san's objection and disapproval of Hiashi's choice. And Kakashi and Naruto's hearty congratulations. Kurenai-sensei's support and Shino's silent acceptance reassure her, but Naruto's joy hurts the most to her.

All of the villagefolk gossiped about their marriage, whispering about how unfortunate it was. They still do.

Sasuke scowls. Orochimaru's seal itches. He sneezes rather violently, shaking with chill.

"D-daijōbu desu ka? (4)

"Hm."

* * *

He finds himself on a futon a few hours later, passed out. The Uchiha massacre replays in his mind like a movie loop. 

Itachi is about to kill their parents, a kunai poised over Mikoto's neck. Fugaku lies in pool of his own blood. Then scenes from his successful mission to kill Itachi.

Uchiha blood.

A few sparse lanterns light the Uchiha dojo. Tonight, they seem to glow rather than burn.

The polished wood floors are cool underfoot. Her feet patter lightly on the wood.

At that moment, his eyes open, and he sees Hinata sitting by him, peering at him. In his fever-induced state, he grabs her wrist, immobilizing her. She finds herself pinned to a wall again, like so many times before. He grabs her shoulders and glares at her with a madness in his eyes, tomoe(5) swirling into a black blur on red. The Sharingan terrifies her, illuminated by meager lantern light. Suddenly, he grabs his shoulder, where his curse seal is. Then he blacks out.

She is slightly relieved that he is immobile. But she moves him to the nearest guest room. His body is heavy with sickness, and with great difficulty does she manage to get him on a futon.

Kneeling by his side, Hinata sponges his forehead with a cloth. Wipes away the beads of feverish sweat.

A bowl of water, and more cloths sit next to her.

While Sasuke sleeps on, Hinata takes out a scroll. Curious as to why he grabbed his shoulder, she peels off his shirt. The first thing she notices the is Ten no Juin(6) pulsing with chakra.

Furiously, she scribbles her observations. For some time, there is only the sound of grinding ink. Then the sound of a brush rustling against rice paper.

The light is low when she finally finishes her medical report on his curse seal. And sends it to Tsunade.

* * *

1) dōjō: formal training hall. 

2) Godaime: the Fifth. Refers to Tsunade.

3) ō-miai: arranged marriage.

4) daijōbu desu ka: are you okay?

5) tomoe: abstract comma like shape common in crests

OK...i hope you guys didn't hate this chapter, or think sasu-kun and hina-chan were ooc...please review.


	8. Chapter 8

i edited the hell out of this chapter and killed a lot of japanese words...i am curbing my otaku-ism. i think this chapter makes bigger strides in plot...

really, i think hinata's signature quote should be 'G-gomen n-nasai, m-minna-san' and not the cheesy one about 'ninja way'.

* * *

Chapter 8 

The air is unnaturally sterile and the walls blindingly white at the hospital. A thermos of okayu(1) sits on his bedside table.

He glares at her, daring her to explain. She shrinks back from his gaze and gets up, to take care of her other patients. He does not look at her retreating back, instead opting to look at clear skies. It's a sunny, happy day. Light streams in abundantly from a window.

He turns his back on the window, and tries to shut out the light.

She perches on a bench half-hidden by the shade and maple leaves, with her lunch, when she notices the children come to play.

Wistfully, she watches them. They look healthy and happy to her, and she reminisces, lost in their childish dance. She wonders if Sasuke was ever that carefree.

"Hinata-chan…Hinata-chan…HINATA!"

"A-ah…Sakura-san, ah, g-gomen ne?"

"It's okay. Were you watching the children? They are so cute when they play."

"Hai, I was. They make me think of our Academy days."

Sakura chuckles.

"Hm…I remember playing tag as an exercise…whenever Sasuke-kun was 'it', Ino and me would fight over to be the ones chasing him…oh, does he treat you well?

"Anō…he's very distant."

"Yeah, sometimes he can be really quiet and avoids everyone. That's normal for him."

"I see, Sakura-san. A-arigatō."

"No problem. Do call me chan, san makes me feel old."

They laugh, and head back into the hospital, Hinata a bit relieved by Sakura's words. The rest of her shift goes as normal, but that night, she goes in to check on Sasuke again.

She thinks he is most approachable when he sleeps.

Tentatively, she reaches out to feel his forehead. He stirs a bit and she flinches, but he slumbers again. Meekly, she creeps out.

Tsunade comes by every day to examine him, and he silently fumes. He checks out of the hospital on a Wednesday, when the sakura trees bloom. Soon, he returns to ANBU duties, leaving her alone again.

Sasuke never stops to look at the sakura blooms.

But she does.

* * *

It's been a while since they have both been out together. This time, Sasuke brings her to train with him. 

Hinata packs lunch for both of them. Onigiri(2) filled with katsuobushi(3) and tomato sauce and wrapped in laver sit alongside soba(4). Sasuke's lunch is carefully tucked in a bentō(5) box, wrapped in white cloth. The cloth is stark against the matte sheen of the black wood, lacquered to keep it water-resistant. Her lunch consists of nothing more than rice, and a slice of broiled salmon, lightly seasoned , packed similarly to Sasuke's. A container of water and a box of tea leaves peek out from her pack; she tucks both bentō inside.

The mid-morning sun beats down on their backs, flashing off their drawn weapons. Hinata wields senbon(6), and Sasuke has a kunai in one hand. They charge, but Hinata hesitates. Sasuke catches her off-guard and she skids on the ground. She flings the senbon at him when he comes near and flips back, landing on her feet. Some of the senbon miss, but most hit their target. He runs up into a tree and creates bunshin(7) of himself, all sitting in the surrounding trees. Slightly unnerved by all the Sasukes staring at her, Hinata looks around and blinks. Senbon fly out of her hand, taking out the clones. She takes a bit of pride in this and looks around for Sasuke. He's behind her already, with a kunai at her neck.

"Tch. Too slow, Hinata. You can't hesitate. In real battle, no one will stop for you."

She nods.

"Let's eat."

"H-hai."

He sits on the spring grass, fragrant with warmth. She reaches into her pack and takes out both lunches. Silently, Hinata passes the white-covered box to Sasuke. The thermos of tea sits beside her, and she balances hers in her lap.

"Itadakimasu."(8)

He replies quietly, and takes his chopsticks. He lifts the cover off, some of the moisture dripping onto the grass. Hinata looks at her lunch, unable to meet his eyes. Sasuke ponders how she found fresh tomatoes. He knows they aren't native to Konoha.

They eat in silence, but towards the end of their meal, Sasuke speaks up.

"Why?"

"W-what do you mean by 'why'?"

"Why did you send me to the hospital? I didn't need Tsunade to keep even more restrictions on me!"

"B-because y-you were a t-threat to yourself and the others a-around y-you."

His voice rises in a crescendo of anger; she wills herself not to wilt under his fury.

His glare intensifies, grows narrower with suspicion. She goes on to explain.

Her voice trembles a bit, and then steadies. She will not present a weak face to him.

"Y-you were covered with black tattoos and running a high fever, along with delirium. H-how c-could I not send y-you to Tsunade?"

"I don't need your help! I never needed anyone!"

Her unshed tears catch in her throat instead.

They trudge home, even quieter than before. Sasuke sees his wife's red-rimmed eyes, and scoffs. Secretly, he brushes off the guilt.

* * *

1) okayu: rice congee. i don't like the term 'rice congee', because i don't think it's a good description of the stuff. 

2) onigiri: rice ball.

3) katsuobushi: smoked fish, usually flaked.

4) soba: thin buckwheat noodles. yummy.

5) bento: cold lunch, lunch box. just wouldn't seem right if i just used 'lunch box.' doesn't do the awesomeness of bentos right.

6)senbon: thin needles used in combat. throw them at your opponent en masse.

7) bunshin: clones. i like bunshin better than chakra clones.

8) itadakimasu: said before a meal, in thanks.

i cut down as much as i could on the japanese terms...for smoother reading. the english language just doesn't have enough synonyms or different ways of expression...


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: YAY FLUFF!! im so sorry, school is ruining my life. and badminton sometimes and piano exams and art competitions! not to mention my policy debate partner(s) quit on me. bit fluffier with ooc sasuke.

Chapter 9

* * *

Sasuke doesn't know what to think of Hinata.

A wife, in name only.

As he undresses her, he does it slowly, almost thoughtfully. He unties her robes carefully, and folds the ōbi (1) away. Then he parts the densely woven cotton of her robe, and looks upon the expanse of her porcelain-colored skin.

Hinata lets out a whimper of protest, face delicately flushing to pink.

His hands itch to grab, weigh the mounds of pale flesh there.

The fabric of her robe grows sweaty in his hands.

Sasuke peers down at her, and sees the fear in her eyes.

He can't do this. Not yet.

Slowly, he removes himself from their futon, and looks at her. A long, acquiescent stare.

"Not tonight. But soon. You know that Hyūga wants to see a child in six months."

"H-hai, S-sasuke."

He hands her robe to her, and stalks off.

They are running out of time, and Hiashi grows more impatient by the day.

* * *

The wicker basket of laundry sits beside her, full of their clothes. Hinata sorts them methodically, pulling out yukata (2), shorts, t-shirts. At the bottom of the basket are undergarments. Blushing, she picks up his silk boxers, and gingerly folds them.

He watches her fold their clothes, and is amused by the care she puts into folding his boxers.

But he has no time for such sentiment, and walks off into the Uchiha training grounds to train.

Hinata watches him from the kitchen. His katas (3) are fluid, blending seamlessly into each other. A kick there, a punch on a training dummy. Her hands are sticky, covered with grains of rice.

The sunlight slants onto his figure, and dapples the trees. She stops, and she sees Naruto's smiling, sunny face floating in her mind again.

"Onigiri, ne?"

She whips around, hair flying out of its pins. "S-sasuke!"

Hinata is tense, and Sasuke can tell from her manner.

"Hinata."

"G-gomen!"

"Why are you so tense when I am around you?"

She fidgets with her fingers, and licks her lips. A small, oval-shaped grain of rice flicks off her fingers and lands on his nose. Weakly, she reaches up to brush it off, but he stops her.

"A-anō…gomen!"

"I want a reason. Not an apology."

"I-it's j-just that you always look so displeased…just l-like all the people in my life look."

He is taken aback by her answer, and falls silent.

He knows that feeling well, that feeling of disappointment.

But he slaps himself mentally for being sentimental, for thinking that she could understand him or that he could understand her.

They eat in silence again. Just like all the other times.

* * *

Fireflies drift lazily outside the dōjō, their glow effused by the papery windows. Inside, stones click smoothly on a battlefield. They are playing gō again, on Sasuke's whim. His mood is considerably better.

"Hinata. This game is boring. Make it more interesting."

He smirks at her expression. Click.

"A-anō…how should it be more interesting?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

Click. She captures one of his stones. Stalling. She wants to keep him peachy and contented.

"Ah…look outside, Sasuke, there are fireflies!"

He takes advantage of her childlike reaction to fireflies, capturing several stones.

Click.

"Hinata…"

"H-hai?"

"This game is still boring. Pay attention; it's your turn."

"Ah…hai!"

Her brow furrows in concentration, and she bites her lip. Finally, she moves her piece. Click.

The board is covered with black and white stones now, with Sasuke's in favor. Out of routine, Sasuke has taken the white stones. But then today is not an ordinary day.

"I win."

Sasuke moves his piece. Click.

"Hn…that was such a boring game. You owe me something. And I get to pick."

Her expression is evident in surprise; Sasuke is acting more juvenile than usual. Hinata wonders what happened to the stoic man that is her husband. So like any other good medic-nin, she asks after his welfare.

"Anō…Sasuke, do you have a fever? Is your seal acting up?"

She reaches over to feel his forehead, oblivious to his predatory expression.

He seems to take up all the space in the dōjō from her angle, sprawled in his lap.

"I'm fine. But you still owe me."

Sasuke smirks mischievously, enjoying her confused expression. He ponders a suitable punishment for her, chuckling softly. He will enjoy it fully.

"Hn…who took your first kiss?"

She blushes; his robe has exposed a bit of his collarbone.

"I-I've n-never been kissed."

"Aa…"

He leans over, and brushes her lips with his. Gently teasing.

And then, they stop. Abruptly.

"Oyasumi nasai."

"H-hai, Sasuke."

He drifts into bed with a contented smile, and into sleep. On his left side, she sleeps an undisturbed slumber as well.

* * *

Notes:

1: ōbi: the sash, strip of cloth, belt, whatever u wanna call it. it ties the kimono together.

2: yukata: casual kimono

3: katas: training patterns, moves, etc.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry everyone..finals + SAT II Bio no time no story. Even more bad news: I have to retake the SAT II Bio this October, meaning there will not be many updates. :( I didn't break 750..only 30 points away too. Advice: Don't start serious studying 2 wks before the SAT. really bad idea. ;(

Maybe that's why they are so OC!

* * *

Chapter 10 

She remembers that it is his birthday before he remembers himself. And she gives him the biggest gift she can give him.

One hand covers her breast, dewed with the sweet sweat of arousal. He stares at her intensely, watching her uncertainty. And silently apologizes.

Her eyes scrunch up in the momentary pain when he breaks her innocence. The rest is a blur to her, of skin slapping against skin, of low, guttural grunts and moans.

His eyes are glazed over; the black spins lazily against the red. He is tired, but satiated.

Their bodies are sticky, covered with sweat and their fluids. A small, circular spot of blood blotches their white sheets.

Sasuke looks at her through lidded eyes, and smirks. He makes note of the date that night, July 23. Then he remembers. His birthday.

Hinata covers herself, and pads off to their bathroom.

* * *

They walk along the road that leads out of Konoha, hands not touching. One of them is leaving for Sunagakure. 

Hinata doesn't know if she will be back soon.

At the gate, Hinata bids him goodbye. Mentally, he tells her to hurry back. Later, he wonders why he would think that. Uncharacteristic of him.

* * *

Hinata wipes the sweat from her brow with one hand, as she adjusts the scroll with her other. The Kazekage Gaara looks over her shoulder, black-rimmed eyes sharply taking note of her work. Occasionally, he glances at a sheath of papers in his hand. 

"Hyūga Hinata."

"H-hai?"

His eyes narrow at her stutter, mentally taking note of her lack of confidence.

"Have you found the cause of chakra blockage?"

She nods, not looking at him.

"When will you be able to treat the chakra blockage?"

"I don't know."

Gaara looks at her steadily, unwavering in his stare. There is something almost predatory about it.

"I will check next week."

He holds his gaze firmly with hers.

His robes swish as he walks out, green eyes staring at her from over his shoulder.

She turns back to her work quickly. Sasuke would not be happy to know.

Hinata starts vomiting in the mornings toward the second to last week of her time in Sunagakure.

* * *

Upon her return, Tsunade gives her a medical examination and confirms her condition. 

"Congratulations, Hinata, you are going to have a son! I'm sure Sasuke will be relieved."

"Ah, h-hai. I-i will tell him as soon as he gets home."

She smiles gently, patting her stomach. Softly, Hinata thanks Tsunade, who beams and shows her out.

That night, while they are eating, she tells him­—as they reach over the black bean chicken—that she is pregnant, with the son he has always wanted. Momentarily he stops, as if to digest the news, and then reaches for a piece of succulent chicken, gleaming with black bean sauce. He chews it, chases it with a bit of rice, and then sets his half-empty bowl down, laying his chopsticks neatly over the bowl. Hinata watches his countenance all this time, looking for signs of displeasure or pleasure.

His expression shows nothing tender in it. For most people, he looks as if he always is, cold and stoic. But inside, he churns with the turmoil of doubt, as he calculates how long Hinata was in Sunagakure.

She is stunned by his silence, and just a bit hurt, wondering if the news of a son means anything to him. Then, he speaks, in a low and calm voice, with all the emotion she did not expect.

"Hinata, arigato."

That is enough for her. Hinata knows not to expect much in the way of affection or emotion from Sasuke.

Tonight, he washes the dishes, to spare her from the strain.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

She hunches closer to the thick cotton, and draws off the thread. It is, as befitting an Uchiha heir, painstakingly stitched with many uchiwa. The little red and white fans stand out against the soft, dark blue cloth illuminated by the light of the large lamp in their bedroom.

The light bathes her face with a warm radiance that even Sasuke notices, as he is sprawled out on their bed, reading a scroll.

Noiselessly, but with a subtle tenderness, he proffers his arm to his burdened wife. Handing the blanket to him, she slowly stands up.

"Dōmo, Sasuke."

Slowly, he nods, and then his gaze turns toward the swell of Hinata's belly.

He watches as they deliver his son, Uchiha Minoru, in the hospital. Tsunade herself is there to supervise as a midwife, and if anything goes wrong.

As he waits in the secluded waiting room, sipping cold genmaicha(1) from the vending machine, he wonders if the child will have black, grey or white eyes. Or possibly, a green the color of his tea.

His eyebrows and mouth slightly contort into an anxious grimace as he ponders that possibility.

Then, a nurse leans over him to inform him of Minoru's birth. While revealing ample cleavage.

Even being married doesn't prevent you from having fangirls.

* * *

His footsteps echo across the polished stone of the waiting room to greet his son for the first time.

For Uchiha Sasuke, to see his son is a reminder of his goal. To resurrect the Uchiha.

Minoru is a healthy, cheerful child. Nestled in Hinata's arms, he clamors for attention, and his mother's breasts.

Sasuke peeks in, as if not to disturb the peace. All the nurses have left the room, as well as Tsunade.

Her soft voice speaks up, when she sees his hesitance.

"Sasuke, come see Minoru. Our son."

Slowly, he crosses the distance, and peers into Minoru's eyes.

They are a smooth, uniform grey color.

A perfect blend of Uchiha and Hyūga genes.

His shoulders slump slightly, relaxing.

Minoru blinks, and peers up at his Otō-chan(2). And gurgles.

Soundlessly, she offers Minoru to Sasuke. He stretches out his arms, unsure of himself.

He sits down next to Hinata's bed, cradling Minoru in his arms. The future of the Uchiha.

Anyone who passed by their room would have thought they were a normal, nameless family.

* * *

1. genmaicha- green tea with toasted rice in it

2. Oto-chan- familiar form of Oto-san, or father


End file.
